vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 2, Afsnit 1 - De Higer og Søger
22./23. December 2026 Flokken Nidhug (Abdul, Jimmy, Gry, Artem og Aksel) samles i Skt. Petersborg og tager samlet til den årlige vintersolhvervscermoni på Smolensky Lutheranske Kirkegård. Så godt som alle vampyrer i Skt. Petersborg er mødt op på kirkegården for at deltage denne aften. Kl 20.00 åbner ceremonimester Illiana Malinov Malyukin aftenen med en blændende tale og antænding af det store bål i midten af pladsen. Illiana er tydeligt vellidt og formår på forunderlig vis at appellere til samtlige Sabbatfraktioner samtidig. Ærkebiskop Yaltabaoth, som taler efter Illiana, gør sig tydeligt ingen anstrengelser for at appellere bredt til publikum, men kører en helt klar Moderat agenda i sin tale, hvilket også kan mærkes på den noget blandede respons fra publikum. Netop som Ærkebiskoppen er ved at fremføre de afsluttende pointer af hans tale, stjæler ductus Razin de Volga af Månerytter publikums opmærksomhed med et demonstrativt spring hen over det ceremonielle bål. Spontan jubel udbryder og nu er festlighederne tydeligt skudt i gang. Resten af ærkebiskoppens tale forstummer. Rigtig mange vampyrer springer over bålet mens det er i sit tidlige lave stadie, men som bålet bliver bygget større og større, bliver der færre og færre båldansere tilbage. Gry og Jimmy vælger at bruge tiden på andre ting end båldans. Abdul og Aksel kommer hver en enkelt gang over det lave bål. Artem til gengæld, fortsætter i stærk stil med at springe bålet som det bliver højere og flere og flere falder fra. Til sidst er det kun Razin og Artem der stadig danser over bålet. Selv om båldansen egentligt er forbi, beslutter Illiana at hæve bålet endnu en gang for at udfordre det to finalister. Både Razin og Artem hopper over åndssvagt høje bål i overlegen stil, og tilskuerne er behørigt imponeret. Razin takker Artem for dansen og viser sin respekt. Hæder og ære til Artem og Nidhug! Efter båldansen står aftenen på mingling, druk og politik. Jimmy samler flokken og fortæller, at ductus Karthas de Karthago fra flokken Enigma Lamia ønsker at snakke med Nidhug om en opgave. Karthas fortæller, at han har fået til opgave fra Ordo Obscura at undersøge omstændighederne omkring det københavnske malkavianprimogen Rose og hvorledes dette kan relatere sig til de seneste malkavian-hændelser. I denne forbindelse skal Karthas bruge en oversættelse fra en ældgammel og mystisk skriftrulle med navnet Babels Fald. Babels Fald blev for et godt stykke tid tilbage overdraget til en betroet Ordo Obscura-flok ved navn Kældermennesket for at flokken kunne producere en oversættelse til Ordo Obscura. I august (2026) blev Karthas kontaktet af Kældermennesket, som reporterede, at oversættelsen var endeligt klar. Men oversættelsen fandt aldrig frem til Skt. Petersborg og ingen har kunnet få kontakt til Kældermennesket. Karthas siger, at han ikke selv har undersøgt sagen ret grundigt, men ved dog at Shakespeares (Nosferatu fra Kældermennesket – ikke den engelske digter fra 1500-tallet) helikopter landede på flokken Skarpretters område tilbage i august. Han foreslår at Nidhug starter der, og evt. senere undersøger Kældermenneskets sidste kendte tilholdssted Lodz, Polen. Opgaven er altså at anskaffe oversættelsen af Babels Fald, og hvis muligt, den oprindelige Babels Fald. Som belønning vil Nidhug få adgang til al Ordo Obscuras materiale relateret til Babels Fald. Desuden vil Nidhug få en enkelt plads i ordenen. Karthas har yderligere det forslag/krav, at Nidhug tager hans unge protegé, Liam, med sig på denne opgave. Carsten Prag! Nidhug synes at Liam er en flot fyr og er glade for at tage ham med. (I resten af referatet bliver der bare henvist til Nidhug, men det skal sige lige indtil at Liam blev formeldt optaget i flokken gjorde Abdul en dyd ud af at præsentere gruppen som ”Nidhug… og Liam”) Nidhug beslutter sig for at starte med at undersøge helikopteren, men der skal holdes på formerne, så i stedet for at storme uanmeldt ind på en anden floks territorium, beslutter man at opsøge Skarpretter først. Skarpretter er også at finde på kirkegården. De er ligesom Nidhug en lavstatus up-and-comming flok, og er frisk på et høfligt samarbejde. Deres ductus, Bastian, kan bekræfte, at der ankom en helikopter til deres hangar i august. Han tilføjer, at der kun var en enkelt passager på helikopteren. Denne var en kvindelig gangrel ved navn Agniezka, der bar et meget markant tand-beastmark. Hun havde forud meldt sin ankomst telefonisk og tilbudt en overbevisende sum penge for at lande og opbevare sin helikopter i Skarpretters hangar. Bastian giver uden noget videre vrøvl Nidhug lov til at inspicere helikopteren i deres hangar. Lidt udenfor Skt. Petersborg i Skarpretters beskedne hangar bliver helikopteren og området undersøgt. Helikopteren har ingen umiddelbare markeringer eller særpræg, men i helikopteren findes resterne af en burnbag. Det delvist afbrændte rester af posens indhold består af pas, plastickort og valuta (alt sammen i pluralis). Mere interessant indeholder posen også resterne af en afbrændt notesbog, der desværre er skrevet på polsk. I situationen får Nidhug følgende fra notesbogen: navnene på flokkene Stormen og Knuste Ruder, og deres bosted i Skt. Petersborg - Park Sosnovka. Til denne information tilføjer Bastian, at han mindes at have set Agniezka sammen med Stormen på kirkegården tidligere den nat. Nidhug tager ud til Park Sosnovka for at snakke med denne Agniezka. Her bliver de mødt at Yulek (præst for Stormen) midt på parkens hovedsti. Nidhug fortæller at de søger Agniezka. Yulek fortæller at hun er hans childe, der for nylig er ankommet fra Lodz for at slutte sig til Stormen. Abdul gør sit yderste for en respektfuld tone, hvilket resulterer i at Yulek forholder sig civiliseret og indvilliger i at Nidhug kan udspørge hans childe under hans supervision. Agniezka bliver tilkaldt. Hun forklarer, at hun valgte at forlade sin flok Stål og Guld (ledt af biskoppen af Lodz) og at hun kaldte en tjeneste ind hos Shakespeare for at få transport til Skt. Petersborg – derfor Shakespeares helikopter. Agniezka oplyser desuden Kældermenneskets tilholdssted: Lodz Endestation. Samtalen er ved at være slut, men Liam fornemmer, at Agniezka holder informationer tilbage. Derfor bliver hun konfronteret med resterne af den afbrændte pose fra helikopteren. Dette fremprovokerer en noget aggressiv benægtelse. Kløer forbliver indenbords, men ord som ”idioter” og ”latterlige beskyldninger” flyder ret heftigt fra hendes stortandede mund. Nidhug siger tak for i aften og vælger ikke at afprøve gæstfriheden i gangrelland yderligere. - Aksel får at vide af resten af Nidhug, at han ikke må stalke Agniezka på Stormens territorium, så han beslutter sig for at vente udenfor parken for at se om en anden mulighed skulle opstå. - Gry tager ud for at undersøge nogle blodmagi-kontakter - Resten af Nidhug tager ind på Leningrad Bar for at snakke med Razin. Siden han har et ondt øje til Stormen, kan det være at han rent faktisk også holder øje med hvad de laver. Razin kan give generelle informationer om Stormen, men desværre ingen information om Agniezka. Han understreger dog, at Nidhug bare skal sige til, hvis de finder en undskyldning for at give Stormen nogle på nakken. 23./24. Dec. Nidhug mødes i Jimmys store voodoo fabrik og gør status: Aksels stakeout gav intet. Hvilket ikke var overraskende, i betragtningen af hvor tæt på solopgang det var. Mødet med Razin åbnede for en mulig kamp alliance, hvis det skulle komme til det, men ingen ny information. Gry har fulgt op på de symboler, som i sin tid blev fundet i et klubhus på Kløvermarken (yes, første spilgang bitches). Symbolerne havde Pinél og forræderen Daniel Pagh-Cederholm egentligt stukket af med, men Aksel husker hvordan de så ud (om end han ikke fatter et hak af dem). Gry har via sine nye kontakter i Hus Goratrix fundet ud af at symbolerne er en blanding af ”almindelig” drømme-blodmagi og en slags malkavian vanvidssprog. Der er generel enighed om at Agniezka er svært fordækt. Og efter et mere grundigt studie af den afbrændte pose, findes et billede af Agniezka, som kaster nyt lys på sagen. På billedet har hun en tatovering på halsen, som hun ikke havde aften forinden… Der spreder sig en stærk mistanke om at hun i virkeligheden er Shakespeare. Der diskuteres længe om der skal handles på denne mistanke inden Nidhug flyver til Lodz. Der bliver indgået et kompromis om intet at foretage sig inden de kommer til Lodz og kan finde flere spor. til Lodz 24./25. Dec. Nidhug lander lige tids nok til at fejre juleaften i den rolige og fortryllende by Lodz… Det er faktisk løgn. Lodz er Polens industrielle røvhul. Tænk sværindustri a la Marx’s skræmmebilleder fra Manchester plus både nærfremtids- OG world of darkness dystopi! Nidhug finder hurtigt Kældermenneskets tilholdssted – Lodz Endestation. Bygningen virker tom for vampyrer og blodtjenere, men bestemt ikke tom for tilfældigt ragelse. Det hele virker lidt uoverskueligt, men der er spor af at de vigtigste ting er blevet fjernet. Eksempelvis vigtige huller i bogsamlingen. Pludselig får Jimmy fornemmelsen af en ånd, der ønsker at komme i kontakt. Spøgelset bliver fremmanet. Det viser sig at være spøgelset at Pieter (afdød lasombra ductus for Kældermennesket). Spøgelset inviterer hele gruppen med en tur på astralplanet, hvor de får to syn, der tydeligt er flashbacks (alle indvilliger i at tage med). 1. Syn:' Hele Kældermennesket er samlet om et bord på Lodz Endestation. Der er ingen lyd rigtig, men det er tydeligt at malkavian-præsten Culpa midt i en sætning i trance begynder at hurtigere og andeles. De øvrige flok medlemmer forsøger at hive ham ud af sin trance, indtil han udbryder et skrig. Alle begynder at bekæmpe hinanden vildt. En nosferatu (senere identificeret som Shakespeare) diableriserer Culpa. Kollektiv frenzy ophører og Shakespeare, Janus deres to blodtjerenere Theodor og Tirana løber ud af døren. ' 2. Syn:' Shakespeare, Pieter og to ukendte blodtjenere står i et rum på Lodz Endestation. Shakespeare taler. Der er lyd, men det er på polsk. Pieter lægger en hånd på Shakespeares hoved. Shakespeare rejser sig derefter, slår en stage i brystet på Peter og snitter hans hals. ' af Shakespeares tale: ”Jeg har fået en vigtig og forfærdelig viden da jeg tog Culpas blod. Jeg har fordelt denne viden i tre brudstykker på Janus, Theodor og Tirana og instrueret dem i at de skal gemme sig. Slet denne viden fra min hukommelse, da vil jeg gemme mig og tænke over hvad jeg skal stille op med den.” Pieters spøgelse fortæller at han ved hvor Babels Fald og oversættelsen er gemt. Han vil give disse til Nidhug mod Shakespeares lig. Hele Nidhug bortset fra Aksel tager op til biskoppen af Lodz, brujah kapitalisten, Vladislav Yagiello II . Jimmy bringer biskoppen up to speed på Nidhugs efterforskning. Vladislav bliver tydeligt overrasket, men svarer hurtigt, at han ville være meget interesseret i at modtage Agniezkas morder – død eller levende. Udover muligheden for en ekstra uspecificeret belønning, og en lidt grim smag i munden giver Vladislav ikke Nidhug noget. Imellem tiden får Aksel oversat Shakespeares tale fra polsk til russisk. Aksel ringer til flokken og de bliver enige om gennemsøge Lodz Endestation endnu en gang med det formål at anskaffe personlige genstande fra Janus, Theodor og Tirana. Før dette kan gøres må Abdul dog ring til Vladislav og overtale ham til at udskyde sin ransagning af stationen. Han indvilliger i at give Nidhug 45 min. Nidhug fylder sorte affaldssække med alt der virker tilnærmelsesvist betydningsfuldt. Solen er begyndt at prikke i horisonten, men inden flokken sover, foretager Liam et opkald til Karthas for at fremlægge deres resultater. Liam holder sig til en nøgtern fremlæggelse af fakta og udelader så vidt muligt at udtale sig om Nidhugs konklusioner. Karthas svarer at hans flok vil forholde sig roligt, og at de har stor interesse i den ekstra viden som Shakespeare har fordelt ud på sine tre tjenere. sove 25./26. Dec. til Skt. Petersborg På vej i flyet aftaler Nidhug at den viden som Shakespeare har omtalt som ”vigtig og forfærdelig” skal betragtes som netop dette. Derfor skal der ikke indgås nogle handler om denne viden før de ved hvad denne viden indebærer. i Skt. Petersborg og tager ud til Jimmys haven Gry og Liam bliver hos Jimmy, hvor de prøver at finde personlige og betydningsfulde genstande i alt det lort, som de har slæbt med fra Lodz Endestation. Herefter begynder Gry at brænde silkebånd for at se i hvilke retninger genstandenes ejere befinder sig. Operationen forløber gnidningsfrit og med følgende resultater: Black Vanity CD -> mod København -> tilhører Tirana Foto med Black Vanity, Theodor og Tirana. Signeret ”Undying love… get it!” -> mod københavn -> tilhører Theodor. Håndspejl uden glas -> mod Lodz -> tilhører Miranda (nosferatu i flokken Stål og Guld). Ragekniv i sølv -> mod Lodz -> tilhører Shakespeare Abdul, Jimmy, Artem og Aksel tager mod Park Sosnovka for at afsløre Agniezkas imposter. Det frygtes at Yulek vil reagere en anelse irrationelt ved nyheden om sit barns død, og barnets morder indenfor rækkevide (han er trods alt gangrel præsten for flokken Stormen!), så de fire behændige vampyrer tanker op og håber på en diplomatisk løsning. Ved parken forsøger Nidhugs dyrekyndige diskret at få ductus Blanca del Barrio i tale via parkens dyr. De bliver mødt af Blanca selv, som har overtaget kroppen af en hund. Abdul, Jimmy, Artem og Aksel bliver kaldt ind i midten af parken til en lige lovligt offentligt audiens med Blanca. Det lykkes dog Abdul at overtale Blanca til en afsides snak under 12 øjne - duktus og præst fra Nidhug, Stormen og Knuste Ruder. Abdul og Jimmy fremlægger deres sag og beviser. "Agniezka" bliver kaldt over til mødet (nysgerrighed og aggression begynder at brede sig blandt de øvrige gangrels) men benægter anklagerne. Men da Agniezkas (den rigtige Agniezkas) kranium kommer på bordet, bliver beviserne for håndfaste til at benægte, og Agniezkas imposter trækker Abdul og Jimmy til side. Agniezka viser sig at være Janus (og ikke Shakespeare, som ellers antaget). Janus fortæller, at den eneste måde at få noget fornuftigt ud af denne situation er, hvis Nidhug tager ham til fange - ellers vil Stormen flå ham til stumper på stedet. Hvis Nidhug tager Janus til fange vil han til gengæld give dem den information han har. Ductus Abdul tager imod Janus' tilbud. Abdul og Jimmy vender tilbage til de øvrige præster og ducti og siger "dette er ikke Agniezka, dette er nosferatuen Janus og han er vores fange". Janus smider sin sløring og kommer til syne, som den han er. Alle øjne kigger i spænding på Yuleks rasende ansigt... Yulek formår at forholde sig i ro. Han udfordrer dog prompte Nidhug til monomati for retten til Janus. Yulek satser et indtørret øje (læs magic item) mod Janus. Abdul, Jimmy, Artem og Aksel overvejer i fællesskab, hvem der mon ville stå bedst i en kamp mod Yulek. De beslutter at lade Jimmy tage monomatiet (som præsten for Knuste Ruder forestår). 3 gangrel præster står i monomatiets rituelle cirkel. Det bliver en tæt og fair kamp. Jimmy vinder, men ikke uden skrammer! Nidhug opdager at de er de eneste til steder, der jubler, og beslutter sig (endnu engang) hurtigt for ikke at afprøve Stormens gæstfrihed. (inden de går bliver Agniezkas kranium overdraget til Blanca) samles Janus fortæller, at Shakespeare befinder sig i Lodz. Han gemmer sig på Endestationen, under kælderen, bag væggen (ja lige under næsen, med livrem og seler på - the Nosferatu way). Janus reciterer sin tredjedel af den viden, som Shakespeare har overleveret til ham. Det minder lidt om talen fra den fjerde heks i MacBeth (sæson 1, afsnit 1). Aksel har en kopi af video optagelsen fra omtalte MacBeth stykke. 26./27. Dec. Natten starter med at Gry lapper Jimmy sammen. Ja, det er ikke uden konsekvenser når gangrels kommer op at skændes. til Lodz Efter en længere diskussion om, hvordan man fanger en nosferatu, som man ikke kan se, beslutter flokken at løsningen er at blokere udgangen med tunge objekter. Simpelt og genialt! Shakespeare bliver endelig fundet... i form af en rotte. Rotten Shakespeare forhandler på livet løs for sit uliv, og foreslår som et alternativ til Nidhugs aftale med Pieter (som er at dræbe Shakespeare). Shakespeare foreslår Jimmy, at han ganske simpelt kan tvinge Pieters ånd til at fortælle ham, hvor Babels Fald (+ oversættelse) ligger gemt. Jimmy tænker "nå ja, det kan jeg jo!" og går i gang med at finde Pieters ånd. Jimmy får tvunget gemmestedet ud af Pieter, som ender med at forbande Jimmy i al evighed. Med Babels Fald (+ oversættelse) sikkert i hænde tager Liam kontakt til Karthas. Alt bliver fortalt. Karthas fortæller at Ordo Obscura desuden er meget interesseret i Shakespeare. Til gengæld for Shakespeare bliver Nidhug tilbudt endnu en post i Ordo Obscura. Shakespeare kan ikke huske den forfærdelige viden, han fik, da han diableriserede Culpa, men erindrer følgende ildevarslende besked: "Noget er vågnet Hun har skreget Et forfærdeligt skrig En forfærdelig aftale Er forsøgt indgået Om en forfærdelig hævn." bliver officielt optaget i Nidhug Der er tre interesserede kandidater til de to poster i Ordo Obscura. Gry får posten i Facultatem Apocalyptis (hos den fordækte Pinél) , mens Jimmy og Liam dyster om posten i Facultatem Vampiris (hos Karthas). Det bliver et monomati på okkult nørderi. Det bliver en tæt kamp, men Jimmy vinder. Shakespeare, Janus og Babels Fald bliver overdraget til Ordo Obscura. Nidhug får to poster i ordenen og aktindsigt i alt relateret føromtalte. Category:Referater